


Nice Hickey

by disunvncia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, poor josh is just in the bathroom the whole time, this is kinda rly short and plain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disunvncia/pseuds/disunvncia
Summary: “Eddie!” Buck greets rather immensely. There’s that beaming smile. Only it looks tighter than it should be and isn’t meeting his eyes. “Hey, you’re uh-” Buck brings his fist to his mouth and awkwardly clears his throat. “You’re early.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Nice Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore me not knowing what to title this at 3am.

When Eddie knocks on Buck’s apartment door, he doesn’t really expect to hear stumbling and hushed cursing coming from the other side. 

“Buck?” he asks, only to be greeted in silence. Weird. “Everything okay in there?”

The door swings open just as Eddie’s fist meets the wood, having raised it to knock again.

“Eddie!” Buck greets rather immensely. There’s that beaming smile. Only it looks tighter than it should be and isn’t meeting his eyes. “Hey, you’re uh-” Buck brings his fist to his mouth and awkwardly clears his throat. “You’re early.” Man, has his voice always been so screechy?

“You alright?” Eddie asks in an amused tone, raking Buck’s body with his eyes to look for- hell if he knows- some kind of wound or something. And now that he really looks at him, he sees his hair’s a little tousled, his face looks a little flushed, his shirt could use a bit of ironing, and- Oh. Wow, okay, thanks for sharing with the class, Buck. That was definitely something left of a boner. 

Not the worst it could be, but noticeable is embarrassing enough. 

Eddie throws his head back up, wide eyes meeting Buck’s, whose face has turned increasingly more red since Eddie looked…  _ down _ … 

He tries to hide the smile creeping up on his face and the laughter bubbling in his throat for the sake of his best friend’s, somewhat existent, dignity. 

“You kind of caught me at a bad time.” Buck squawks out. Have you ever seen the ice age? Yeah? Well if Sid and Scrat were to get together and have a love child… that’s Buck’s voice right now. 

Eddie has to purse his lips now to keep from smiling. He tries and fails, and ends up letting a little bit of laughter slip out anyway. “Yeah, I caught onto that.” He chortles; Buck’s face goes beat red this time. “You mind if I use your bathroom?” he manages to ask without wheezing, a kind of cruel idea in mind that he just can’t disregard. 

Buck unfetters an awkward laugh. “Is that really necessary?” His brain farts and cancels out any possibility of him being able to come up with some lame excuse.  _ I’m remodeling it, there’s sheetrock and shit  _ everywhere.  _ It burnt down. I sold it. _ Eddie has already pushed past him into the apartment, and Buck breaks out of his very deep thought process just in time to hear his boots clattering up the stairs. 

A disant door swings open and has Buck whipping his head around. A cheery voice follows. “Hey, I’m Eddie; you must be Josh, I'm assuming.” There’s a short pause in which Buck’s assuming Josh is just standing there sputtering. Eddie’s dumb cheery voice comes back. “Nice hickey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I kinda winged this just to post something, but I hope y'all enjoy it :)


End file.
